


Dependent Origination

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kio wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependent Origination

When Kio wakes up, the first thing that goes through his mind besides _Ow!_ is, _Who the hell replaced my alarm clock?_   It sounds high and shrill, and he really doesn't need that because his head hurts like _hell_. 

Then he freaks out a little because hands are on him but he hadn't heard anyone come inside– but he's not inside, he's outside on the ground, wishing he hadn't opened his eyes; all he can see well are multi-colored spots of light that dance and dart in front of him. They're making his head hurt even more, which really isn't fair at all.

He realizes then that it's not his alarm clock making that awful noise, but  something _inside his head_.   He can barely make out the words when Soubi says, "You're bleeding."

And not only does he hurt, but he's cold, and the warmth of Soubi's hand on his face makes him shiver.  His vision clears slightly, and he sees that Ritsuka's there too, standing a little ways behind, but Kio can still see the worry in the kid's eyes.  He doesn't know Ritsuka well enough to make anything out of that, but when Kio looks back at Soubi to ask what the hell's going on and sees the same worry – no, _worse_ – in his eyes, well...

Damn it, why does his head hurt so much?

*****

"Late again, Kaido-kun."

"I'm sorry, sensei."

Kio makes his way toward Soubi, who has kept the easel next to him available.  He smiles in thanks, but Soubi doesn't smile back. 

"Oversleep?" Soubi asks.

"If only," Kio replies, not really wanting to admit that he'd woken at three in the morning with another headache, this one bad enough that he'd vomited what little was left in his stomach of last night's dinner.  It's been three weeks, and the pain still comes like clockwork.   

"Hmmm," is all Soubi says.

Then they're working, painting landscapes, and Kio's head feels a bit easier as he loses himself in the work.  Sensei even seems to have forgiven him as she compliments his use of color and shading, so it's okay.

"I'll come by for you tomorrow," Soubi says, snapping Kio out of focus, and he nearly drops his brush.

"What-"

"I'll come by early and we can have breakfast before class."

Kio doesn't know how to respond.  It wouldn't be the first time Soubi's made him breakfast, but it would definitely be the first time he's come to pick him up.  It's always been the other way around.  Kio can't help but smile.

"Sounds good, Sou-chan," Kio says brightly.  "You can make sure my lazy ass is out of bed on time.  Hey, would you like to have dinner tonight?  I bought some fresh–"

"I'm meeting Ritsuka."

"Oh, of course.  I forgot."  _How_ he forgot, Kio doesn't know.  Soubi and Ritsuka were pretty near inseparable _before_ (that's how Kio thinks of it, the time that preceded waking up in the cold and on the ground; before) but now...Kio's big enough to admit he's a little jealous.  Just a little.

But Soubi's coming over for breakfast, which is incentive enough to go to bed early.  Maybe that'll keep the headaches at bay.

"Tell him I said 'hi'," Kio says as he refocuses on green hills and blue skies.

*****

"Just go without me, Sou-chan.  Make my apologies to sensei, and tell her–"

"I'll tell her you're going to see the doctor.  I'll tell her tomorrow, because we're going right now."

For such a submissive, Soubi's very insistent when he wants to be.

*****

Kio's not sure how they ended up like this.  He remembers the doctor, something about cluster headaches and head trauma, and Soubi's concerned glances (which weirded Kio out more than the doctor's words).  He has two prescription bottles and they ordered take-out for dinner, but it got a little hazy once Soubi pulled him close and started kissing him.

Kio's also not sure this is a good idea.  Hell, he _knows_ it's not a good idea, but it's what his dreams are often made of, and it feels so much better in reality;  so much better than how he was feeling fifteen minutes ago, falling asleep on Soubi's floor because it's been such a long day.

Kio might have to get used to frequent headaches.  He doesn't think he'll ever have to get used to his dreams coming true.  If he can have just this one...

So he lets Soubi's hair tickle his face, his chest, and he breathes in its scent; it's clean and somehow _warm_ on his skin.  It feels so good.  Almost as good as Soubi's mouth, teasing Kio's nipple with teeth and tongue.  Almost as good as Soubi's hands, one of which is stroking lightly down Kio's side and the other...oh _god_ , the other is stroking firmly between his legs, and though Kio knows this isn't heaven (because heaven wouldn't come with regrets in the form of a thirteen-year-old boy), it's as close as he's ever been.

A short while later, when Soubi is sliding inside of him, slowly and gently, Kio forgets all about headaches, good ideas, dreams, regrets, and _ohhhh...._    

*****       

The sun is shining brightly through the window, telling Kio that he's woken later than usual.  No headache, and it's a soothing realization.  He's not surprised, however, that he does ache a bit elsewhere, because no matter how careful Soubi was, it's been a long time since Kio's done _that_.  
   
A little surprising was how quickly Soubi came, how entranced he looked when he was thrusting into Kio.  It doesn't take a genius to figure out that it was the first time Soubi's played that particular role during sex, the subservient bastard.    

Well, maybe it's not so surprising, after all.  This is _Soubi_ ; he lives and breathes to take orders from a _kid_.  Kio realizes that despite last night, Soubi's waiting for Ritsuka to figure out just what his Tab A is for and how it relates to Soubi's Slot B.  Thinking about it that way, their roles last night make sense. 

Kio wonders if that takes care of any of Soubi's possible regrets. 

Speaking of Soubi...

Kio sits up and looks blearily around the room.  He finds Soubi sitting in the open doorway, smoking and staring outside.

"You slept well," Soubi says by way of greeting, and he looks at Kio, seemingly untroubled by what happened between them.

"Yeah.  Yeah, I did," Kio answers, and he desperately wants to go to the bathroom now, because _he_ isn't totally untroubled by what happened.  He's not sure why it happened, at least not on Soubi's end.  And knowing Soubi, Kio might never understand.  So, stupidly, he doesn't want to get out of bed totally naked.

"Ritsuka will be here soon."

 _Ouch._   "Way to make a guy know where he stands, Sou-chan," Kio can't help but say.  His awkwardness is gone at any rate, and he flings off the covers and looks around for his clothes.

Soubi is quiet.  Kio can feel his eyes on him, but he's not going to look at him, he's _not_.  He's going to find his clothes, get dressed, and get the hell out of here before–

He sees his neatly folded clothes sitting on the foot of the bed.  But it's not the clothes he wore last night that stop him in his naked tracks, but the extra article that's been placed on top of them: 

Kio's scarf.  The one he'd worn that night when glass doors exploded behind him, and he'd woken up bruised and cut and totally confused.  He'd forgotten all about that scarf.

"What....  Why...."

"There was a little blood on it.  I washed as much out as I could. Forgive me if it's still slightly stained."

"Oh."

 _Forgive me..._

What else is there to say? 

Kio sighs and starts getting dressed.  It's probably not cold enough for the scarf, but he wraps it around his neck anyway.  It's soft and warm, and tickles his skin, and it's not Kio's fault if it reminds him of Soubi's hair, now is it?

"I guess I'll go work on my assignment today.  Maybe I'll actually finish on time," Kio says, not really sure what he should say, how he should feel.  Ritsuka is coming, and he really doesn't want him to pick up on any tension.  It's not the kid's fault that Soubi is Soubi and Kio is occasionally weak.

But Kio wants things to be okay, wants to keep – no, damn it, he wants to _treasure_ – the memories of last night; let them help his medication chase away the headaches, like Soubi had with his hands and mouth.  He has that right.

"I should work on mine, too.  Pick me up this afternoon?" Soubi asks and Kio breathes. 

"Yeah."

 **END**


End file.
